


Their First Christmas

by Sporadic_fics



Category: Marvel
Genre: Angst, Christmas fic, Domestic, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Natasha Romanov Needs a Hug, Natasha is a secret softy, SVBB_SecretSanta2019, Secret Santa 2019, Steve Rogers likes hugs, first holiday together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:56:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21893431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sporadic_fics/pseuds/Sporadic_fics
Summary: It's their first Christmas together. They exchange presents and spend their time together.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Natasha Romanov
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13
Collections: SVBB & MRBB Secret Santa 2019





	Their First Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jynladyofstardust](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jynladyofstardust/gifts).

> This is for a secret Santa event that I am doing. I really enjoyed doing this as Steve, Bucky and Nat are three of my favourite characters.
> 
> This is for [ Coldwinterrose ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/coldwinterrose/pseuds/coldwinterrose)  
Merry Christmas!

It was Christmas Eve and Natasha was bored, she had her back on the plush sofa cushions, her legs were over the back of it and all she could hear was the ticking of the clock over the sound of the Christmas movie that was playing. If she wasn’t so bored she was falling asleep, she would shoot the clock. Her eyes snapped open when her phone vibrated on her stomach.

Natasha smiled at her phone when she saw that Bucky had sent her a selfie of himself and Steve dressed in ugly Christmas jumpers and Christmas hats with happy but confused smiles. It also had a caption of ‘should we be bored on a holiday that is supposed to be so good?’

**I think Christmas just tends to be boring.**

After texting him back, Natasha rolled off of the sofa, landing like a cat, before putting on her boots and grabbing her coat and bag. It was brisk outside, with a thin layer of snow on the ground and she enjoyed how it crunched under her feet, but it was soon outlived as she rounded the corner to Steve and Bucky’s shared house.

It was a plain brick house, it just screamed their names when Steve and Bucky saw it for the first time and they bought it instantly. Natasha could see why, it was small and cosy after all and the two supersoldiers needed a safe, warm place to go to after missions. There were small decorations on the door of snowmen and warm fairy lights wrapped around the railing of their patio. It was oddly comforting to see such a domestic setting.

Natasha bent so she could open the mail slot in the door, “Open up Stars and Stripes, Santa is here to give presents!”

The door quickly opened with a swoosh and a pair of arms wrapped around her, spinning her so she landed in the warmth of the hallway. It was Steve, she could tell by the way he nuzzled his nose into her hair and how his bulging muscles immediately warmed her through. Natasha allowed herself to burrow into the heat and comfort of him as she heard the door softly close shut.

“Hey Natalia,” Bucky swooped in to kiss the crown of her head, his nose wrinkling when the little pom pom of her hat tickled under it. “Merry Christmas!”

Natasha went to pull away, still not fully sure on how long a hug should last but Steve pulled her back, inhaling her faint perfume and murmuring ‘just another minute, please’. She enjoyed that extra minute because even though he had pulled her back into the hug, he had still loosened his arms so she could step back if she wanted to. Instead, her hands curled into his jumper and she let out a contented sigh.

When he did let her go, he grabbed her coat so he could put it away. She walked to the living room to see Bucky hastily tidying the couch of its blankets so she could sit comfortably.

“Sorry about the mess.” Bucky scratched at his neck with a blush covering his cheeks.

She rolled her eyes as she fell onto the couch making grabby hands at Bucky so he would sit with her. Steve was quick to follow, pulling Bucky partially onto his lap to give Natasha more room, not expecting her to curl into Bucky.

“I wasn’t kidding about presents,” she pulled the bag she had brought with her towards them so they could get their small presents and shifted uncomfortably. “It isn’t a lot.”

“You being here is the best present we have, Nat. You told us you were on a mission,” Steve pulled the present that had his name scrawled on the brown paper then frowned. “Now I think of it, you have been on a mission on all of the Christmases that have happened since I got out of the ice.”

“Christmas isn’t really my thing. Usually, Clint and I just get drunk but he is busy this year.” She shrugged, trying to act nonchalant as possible watching the two men open their gifts.

Steve grinned down at the thin leather strap Natasha had gifted him. He hugged the tags that clung to the strap to his chest for a second before rubbing his thumb over the engraved words. On one side of one tag, it had his army information, on the other side it had Bucky’s army information. The second tag had the word ‘Avenger’ on one side and the other side had ‘Howling Commando’.

“I know the Smithsonian kept your tags so I got you these. You have the past and present with you,” Bucky, being the nosy person he is, looked at the tags and smiled fondly. “I thought the Bucky part of the tag may help when you are away from each other on missions. I know you hate being away from each other.”

Steve mouthed a thank you, still overcome with emotions, nudged Bucky’s gift towards him and then placed the dog tags over his head. Bucky cracked his knuckles on his flesh hand before grabbing his package, being careful with how he opened it.

Bucky sucked in a breath as his gift was revealed to him, it was a file and in black bold letters it said ‘Winter Soldier Failures’. The word ‘failures’ was crossed out in thick black marker but Bucky could (only just) read it. He looked at Steve and Natasha unsure about how he was supposed to feel about it but he opened it nonetheless.

_July 4th 1952_  
_The Asset was found at a cemetery crying over a grave of Steven Grant Rogers, this person is unknown at this moment in time._

_January 6th 1964_

_The Asset had to be pulled from mission BLUE SHINE due to him saving a civilian child who was almost shot by a member of S.H.I.E.L.D._

_August 19th 1989_

_The Asset was seen buying flowers for a civilian woman who was sat on her own, looking upset. This is concerning._

_July 21st 2002_

_The Asset was seen laughing with an auburn-haired woman walking along the street. We believe the woman is a Black Widow. Perhaps even, THE Black Widow._

_May 4th 2012_

_The Asset was seen gawking at a laptop that had the battle of New York showing. He even stood from his chair and demanded who the man in red, white and blue was. It was Captain America, also known as Steven Grant Rogers. Mission BURY THE SHIELD and project INSIGHT has commenced._

Bucky looked away from the file and found a broken dog tag along with a fixed dog tag (the same as Steve’s with both of their army information but it also had the Howling Commandos logo on the bottom).

“Where? How?”

“I did some digging. I will never let Hydra keep good or important memories away from you. They belong to you, nobody else. It is why as soon as I saw the file and read the word failure, I knew it would be good. I haven’t looked at anything in there.”

“Can I hug you, Nat?” He was practically vibrating, his fingers curling as he fought the urge to just pull her into a hug. He knew Steve could hug her whenever as it was established back in 2012 after the battle of New York but Bucky felt like he needed to ask, to always make sure she was okay with it.

Natasha’s face softened as she wrapped her arms around Bucky, her hand quickly darting to Steve to hold his hand reassuringly. “You never have to ask for a hug, James.”

Bucky held on tight, thanking her over and over again, happy to know that even through all the bad he did, he still tried to do good. It was comforting with Natasha wrapping around him tightly, allowing him to hide in the crook of her shoulder.

Nat peeked up above Bucky’s red Christmas hat to look at Steve with a pointed look, “Steve, join the damn hug.”

“I will but we got you some presents as well and you need to open them. Then we can hug and don’t have to move for the rest of the day.”

Steve kissed Bucky’s temple as he stood to turn on the fire- it was fake but it had the faint sound of crackling wood and made the house nice and warm. He picked out the two presents that were for her from the pile that was for the Avengers and sat back down next to the two on the couch.

Bucky pulled away, leaning into Steve’s chest and sighing happily when Steve’s arms hugged him to give Nat her presents. Natasha opened them with reckless abandon, excited to see what she was going to get and not wanting to hide how she felt from Steve and Bucky. The first present was the ugliest Christmas jumper she had ever seen, it was red, white and black with spiders on snow: she loved it. The second present was a brand new gun holster that had a white star above a red hourglass, which was lined faintly in white, which was also above a white stripe: Bucky, Natasha and Steve.

Natasha gave a small smile before stripping off the tank top that she used for pyjamas so she could put the jumper on. It was cosy and soft and had a faint smell of both Bucky and Steve, it was perfect. Her gun, that was in her bag, fit snuggly into the holster which she placed onto the table before straddling Bucky’s lap to wiggle in between the two big men.

Natasha was pressed against Steve’s chest, in between his legs, while Bucky adjusted so he could lay across the couch and rest his head on Natasha’s firm thigh. Her delicate fingers stroked through his hair after throwing his hat to the side while Steve rubbed small circles on her stomach through the Christmas jumper.

“Merry Christmas.”


End file.
